


Onimushy

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Goblins, Scat, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Raiki the oni finds herself tied down and diapered, at the mercy of a mob of goblin girls. Are they there to help or harm her? Perhaps a bit of both?





	Onimushy

Raiki blinked sluggishly. Sight returned to her tired eyes, and feeling to her numb body. Her eyes instinctively darted around, to observe her surroundings. This wasn't the cave where she usually slept, that was enough to indicate that she was in danger. She was in some kind of encampment, in a dusty clearing, surrounded by tents, to small to house a human. 

She attempted to sit up, but she found herself unable. Further examination revealed that her limbs were tied to the ground by metal chains. She pushed against them with all the might she could muster, but she only succeeded in rattling them. Even the might of the oni was unable to break them. They were either enchanted, or of extremely remarkable quality. 

Worst of all, Raiki had a terrible case of morning wood. Her cock wasn't just erect, it was painfully, throbbingly so. The foot long slab of red girlmeat wouldn't go down without some kind of physical intervention, and in her current state, Raiki was unable to do so. She felt something unusual around her cock as well. Some kind of fabric perhaps? Raiki usually only wore a loincloth, or went entirely bottomless, so the most common sensation her cock felt, when it wasn't being thrust forcefully into something, was a cooling, gentle breeze.

She lifted her head up, just enough to get a good look at her crotch. Apparently, the thing that her massive girldick was encased within was a diaper, puffy, white, tenting with her enormous erection. She could feel the cooling plastic rubbing against the tip of her cock as she shifted back and forth. As humiliating as it was, it wasn't exactly unpleasant either. The silence in the clearing was replaced with furious crinkling, as Raiki continued her futile attempt to break her chains. She was an oni, she didn't have much to offer beyond physical force. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough.

Worse still, it seemed like she wasn't alone. Raiki's enhanced senses picked up on the light footsteps and soft crinkling in the distance, that seemed to be coming closer. She could make out diminutive but wide green silhouettes that got larger as they approached from seemingly every direction. She could hear them talking among themselves, but she couldn't discern the words. 

Things didn't become clearer as they grew closer, as they were speaking in an unfamiliar tongue. Their forms and faces were clearer though. Raiki could finally tell what they were. They were goblins, creatures with the proportions of full grown humans, packed into three to four feet of height. Their thick thighs were spread apart by even thicker diapers, turning their strides into awkward, comical waddles.

"Hehe, looks like she's helpless," one of the goblins said, switching from her native language into something that the oni could understand.

"Definitely. Look at that cock. Poor girl, she's probably desperate to get off. Too bad she can't satisfy herself, with her hands all tied up like that!" a second goblin said, giggling playfully into her hand. 

A third goblin grinned. "Well, maybe we should help her. It'd be horribly impolite not to!"

The goblin wrapped her hand around the oni's bulge. She could feel the soft padding pressed tightly up against her cock, sending an involuntary through her body that made her shudder. 

"Oooo, it looks like she likes it!" the goblin said musically. "Maybe I should keep going."

The other goblin girls nodded in agreement. The stout and busty green skinned girl tightened her grip, and began to slowly run her hands down the length of Raiki's padded shaft. The padding brushed against the sensitive underside of her cock. She could feel it twitching with unwanted pleasure, as a small bud of precum budded from her tip, only to be instantly absorbed into the diaper. 

The goblin snickered, as she brought her hand back up to Raiki's tip, not once breaking the grip she had around the oni's diapered dick. Now, she was full-on jerking the oni off. Her touch was gentle, almost loving. She only needed to apply enough pressure for the material of the diaper to rub up against Raiki's girlcock. Nothing the goblin could do could possibly compare to the feeling of her nappy gingerly caressing the most sensitive parts of her shaft. 

The feeling was unlike anything she'd experienced. It wasn't like when her loincloth would brush up slightly against her package in the middle of combat, although it was the closest available comparison she had. The padding wasn't like fabric, it was much thicker and softer, with just enough firmness to stimulate her dick whenever it was touched.

The goblin's slow stroking was intolerable. It was enough to get Raiki all hot and bothered, but not enough to make her actually cum. Every time she felt her pleasure build, the goblin would slow down even more, leaving her exhausted and unsatisfied. Then she would start to climb towards a climax again, just in time for the goblin to bring her down.

She grunted and huffed, thrusting her hips forwards as far as her bonds would allow, in hopes of getting just a bit more pleasure out of the experience. She didn't want to escape any more, she was just desperate to cum!

"I think you've tortured her enough," another goblin said. "Give me a turn."

The goblin sighed, and stepped aside, allowing her sister a chance to torture the oni herself. This goblin was more bottom heavy, with red hair instead of the usual black. Her cute face was dotted with dark green freckles, and like the other goblins, she had a puffy white diaper sitting between her legs. She turned away from Raiki, and thrust her diapered ass towards Raiki's cock. Raiki's cock was sandwiched between the goblin's padded cheeks. The diapers crinkled and crushed as they collided together.

Although there was two diapers worth of padding between her cock and the goblin's bare ass, she could still feel how plump it was. The cheeks formed a seal around Raiki's dick, her entire shaft encircled in diaper fluff and green ass flesh.

The goblin was absolutely delighted! It felt so good to have the oni's warm, sweaty diaper cock sandwiched between her two cheeks, pressed lightly against her sensitive hole. Without even thinking, the goblin moved her hips up and down. The gusset of the oni's diaper, and the seat of the goblins rubbed against one another. It produced a friction that both women could feel, that drove the two of them absolutely wild.

Raiki received some actual stimulation for the first time, not a fleeting bit of pleasure that only left her more unsatisfied. She grunted, as a wave of pleasure shot through her aching cock. The diaper was no longer impeding her pleasure, it was the source of it, the way it gently cradled her balls, the crunchy plastic rubbing so perfectly against her shaft. 

"Hey, let me get in there!" a voice chimed. "Yeah, me too!" another said. "I want to get a turn on that fat, diapered oni dick."

Goblins are notoriously greedy, so the freckled goblin was initially unwilling to share. Her sisters didn't really give her a choice, as one of them fell to their knees, kneeling in front of Raiki's cock as if in worship of it.

"It's so big," she said, eyes wide with wonder. "Maybe I could..."

She leaned forwards, planting her plump, wet lips against Raiki's bulge. Since her lips couldn't penetrate the padding, she hummed softly, sending vibrations through the diaper and into Raiki's cock. The oni's muscular breasts heaved with the rising and falling of her chest, as her breathing became heavy. Another goblin jumped in on the action, then another, then another. They used every available part of their anatomy to pleasure the oni, their hands, breasts, mouths, and diaper-clad pussies. Each claimed a segment of Raiki's shaft as their territory, and diligently did everything they could to pleasure it. Since Raiki's diaper bulge was so enormous, there was plenty of space to go around. 

Raiki could no longer tell who was doing what to where. It all melded into a ball of undifferentiated, overwhelming pleasure. The air was filled with a mix of women's moans and scratchy crinkling. Raiki's cleavage was slick with drool, as her mouth hung open, tongue lolling out. Oni were never particularly deep thinkers, but Raiki was unable to process anything but the mountain of pleasure she was climbing. It wouldn't be long before she reached the final, explosive peek. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck!"

Raiki's orgasmic declaration rang out over all the other moans and crinkling. Her orgasm was explosive, mind shattering, so powerful that it seemed to have physical force to it, sending Raiki flying back as though she'd been punched. She could feel the incomparable tingling and warmth throughout her entire body, but it was centered around her stiff futa dick, entombed inside that hefty diaper. Her pent-up cock finally let out its long overdue load. Raiki's cumshots were always enormous, but this one was especially so. Liter upon liter of sticky cum was pumped into her padding. The bleached white tip of her diaper bulge darkened, becoming slightly yellowed as the cum leaked through it. Raiki's cum had a distinct, musky scent that rose through the diaper. All of the goblins got a good whiff of it as they dismounted from her shaft. It was like an aphrodisiac, and it drove them all instantly wild.

Raiki's body wasn't completely done with its post-orgasmic expulsions after she came, though. Her climax had basically broken her mind, making her temporarily lose control of her bodily functions, bowels included. Her ass opened up, depositing a thick, weighty turd into the seat of her diaper. It acted like a dildo in reverse, stimulating her asshole and prostate on its way out. This, combined with the feeling of her warm, firm load pressed tightly against her asscheeks and her balls, drove her to a second orgasm.

The scent of Raiki's fresh diaper shit was much less alluring to the goblins than her cock musk. One of them fanned her nose, wincing as she gazed at the basketball-sized lump in their prisoner's nappies. 

"Well, one of us is gonna need to change her," she said. "Any volunteers?"


End file.
